


Anders wrapped in ribbons

by immortalbears



Series: anders holiday ficlets 2013 [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, canders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NSFW ficlets involving Anders being on the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anders wrapped in ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy sub with Son dom on this one (sort of).  
> Anon sent me some ... weird messages on tumblr. Being in the holiday mood, I decided to write porn involving Anders.

Anders nodded gleefully as “Mommy” Hawke and Isabela tied the last knot and closed the door. Within seconds, he heard a confused Carver outside, wondering where his sibling had gone to.

"Darling," Hawke said cheerfully, "I know that the tradition for Wintersend is to wait till tomorrow to unwrap your present, but I’m sure Santa will understand if you do so quickly."

"Nothing like a delicate… mage flower for you," Isabela winked.

Carver’s ears twitched, and he grinned in delight for a very, very brief moment before the usual grumpy face settled in. “It had better not be Merrill.”

"Oh, no, Merrill has two mommies and we both don’t share." Hawke grinned and winked at Isabela, then made some sort of suggestive, obliquely sexual gesture.

Carver sighed. Those two. “Good.”

"…Good." Hawke replied.

The little brother sighed. There was no getting in the last word with his siblings. Not that he wasn’t already picturing his crush getting it on with… Ahem… The warrior tried to frown to the best of his ability as he sauntered in majestically into the room.

…Then there was Anders.

"You’re naked." Carver noted.

"Not entirely," The mage said.

The warrior scratched his ears, and then flushed a bright pink when he fully realised what was going on. “I… Ah… Have no experience with men.”

"Need a Daddy figure to teach you?" The mage winked.

"No!" Then, quickly, after seeing sad kitty eyes on the healer’s ridiculously delicate-looking face,"I mean, I won’t want you to break your hip or anything, old man." _Did those lips just quiver?!_ Shit, that didn’t work, either. Carver suddenly felt like all thumbs as he gestured in some vague direction. “…Are you sure that angry spirit of yours won’t mind?”

"Bloody Void, Carver. I thought you liked him from the way you looked at him w—" Hawke could be heard hissing outside of the window.

Anders shrugged, and chuckled. “It’s fine if you don’t swing that way.”

"No!" Carver quickly said. He frowned, turned, and rapped on the door, hard, before opening it to see nobody by the doorway. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Pardon me if I borrow a couple of blankets, Carver," Anders said, as he hopped out of the bed. "I understand that you won’t want to be with a mage… And a man at that."

"Maker’s breath, Anders." The young man was unsure of what to say now. "I… No! Don’t go. It’s just that you remind me of somebody, is all."

"Is that a good, or bad thing?" The mage raised both eyebrows and tilted his head.

Carver smiled resignedly as he looked deep into the mage’s eyes. He awkwardly put his arm around the shivering mage, watched for a few moments to see if it was okay, and began, “…Let’s talk first, old man. I’m not just a hunk of meat.”

"Oh, one would have thought that you were…" Anders smirked now, "Given the circles that you have been going around."

"…Now you’re just asking to be punished." Carver pouted in annoyance. As the mage wiggled both of his eyebrows suggestively, the little brother about lost it. "I’ll show you who the hunk of meat is!"

"That won’t work. What are you, a bloody virgin?" Anders said in wonderment, as the boy fumbled around trying to go in dry. "After all the visits to the Rose, and you still have no bleeding idea what to do? I pity the maidens who have slept with y—"

"Shut up!" Carver’s face was red, even though the mage’s eyes sparkled in merriment. "I didn’t actually penetrate them, okay?"

"Oh. So you _are_ a virgin. Nothing wrong with that. Anybody would be afraid of that size of yours. I’ve seen it happen, you know.” The mage smiled, “But… not me.”

Carver closed his eyes as the mage worked his magic — first warm, then cold, but always slick and wet, and sometimes deliciously tight. As the mage rocked on top of him back and forth, writhing like a right slut that he was, the warrior began to thrust in roughly, trying to see if he could make the mage moan uncontrollably rather than in the show-offy way that he did.

"Sweet maker, are you trying to get me knocked up?" Anders said, half-joking, when he came all over Carver’s hands, only to feel a half-hard cock still lodged deep inside of him. "It’s starting to be sore—"

"Good. Then your ass will only be mine."

The mage almost wanted to tell him, with an indulgent expression on his face, that sex did not necessarily work like that, and that he did not deal well with possessiveness, but then he saw the petulent look on the young man’s face and the spark of jealousy with in those eyes. And felt young again.

"…I get it, you have daddy issues. So, want to show daddy just how strong son has gotten?"

Carver’s Wintersend present was the best orgasm that he had in his entire blighted life.


End file.
